The described embodiments generally relate to customer service interactions, and more particularly to providing dynamic support information based on user contextual information.
Current service provider systems provide users with a service in exchange for compensation. When a user encounters a problem related to the service, current service provider systems provide a platform to the user that allows the user to report the problem. For example, the platform can be a help menu that includes different support options that the user can select from to report the problem. However, the user may become overwhelmed by the number of support options available in the help menu thereby compounding a negative experience for the user.